Wok Star
Wok Star is the 17th episode of Victorious. It aired January 17th, 2011 as a one hour special with The Diddly-Bops. Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot Jade writes one of her own plays and wants it to be produced but the school refuses because it is too weird and disturbing. The kids disagree with the school and Tori then does everything to try and get the money so she will be able to produce her play, which Cat eventually stars in. But things come to worse when the owner of a Chinese resturant producing the play tries to change it, much to Jade's dismay. Among her recommendations are transforming the play into a musical, and casting her daughter Daisy as an angel, whose singing makes Trina seem talented. To make matters worse, Jade confesses to Tori that she invited her father to watch the play in a desperate attempt to prove that her artisitic ambitions are more than mere folly. She also realizes that the changes made by Mrs. Lee will give him ample reason to dismiss her ambitions. At the Vega household, Tori and the gang find a way to keep Mrs. Lee from going to the play, by appealing to her obsession with celebrities. Trina and Andre pretend to be a non-existant diva celebrity and her bodyguard, who stall Mrs. Lee's efforts to both see her daughter and take a picture of Trina by eating at a table for a long time. Tori reassures Jade that her play will go as she intented to, and much to her surprise, it goes without a hitch. When the show is over, Jade finally meets her father in the stands. Though there is still some lingering tension between the two of them, Mr. West admits he's impressed with her work. The first time Jade had seen him that happy. Trivia *This is the first time Jade hugs Tori. *The restaurant owner mentions Batman in this episode. *In the scene where the group is at Tori's house playing cards and talking, the song "The Joke Is On You" by Niki Watkins that was heard in the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky" can be heard. While that episode was the first episode aired to use that song, this episode was filmed before that one. *Ending tagline: "MORE power..." - Ms. Lee *Robbie is shown using Male-Makeup. *Josh Peck from Drake and Josh makes a guest appearance on the show. He tells Jade "Good work", but is shooed off by an annoyed Jade. On TheSlap.com, Jade mentions Peck by name. *A framed photo of Dan Schneider can bee seen on Ms. Lee's wall of celebrities, and a charicature of him can be briefly seen in one of the montages. *'Running Gag(s):' Robbie talks about his male makeup. Ms. Lee keeps making Daisy speak up by screaming,"MORE POWER!" *This is the second time Andre and Trina worked together. The first time was in Pilot. *At the beginning of the episode when Beck asks Tori where Jade is, Tori nearly drops her book on the ground. It was a blooper that Dan Schneider decided to keep in. In the audio, you can actually hear Ariana Grande and Leon Thomas snickering, but the camera cuts to a scene of them where they're not reacting. *Andre gets a fortune cookie that says, "Help I am being held in a cookie factory!" This is like one of Sam's blogs on icarly.com, witch she wrote some fortunes, 1 said help! i'm trapped in a fortune cookie warehouse! *Jade's locker is covered in scissors. *One of the celebrities on the wall in the restaurant is Ginger Fox's assistant from iCarly. *Ms Lee's namesake is most likely from the book Nothing to Lose *It is shown that the gang must really care about Jade, as everyone was in on the plan to keep Jade's play the original way, even Trina. Cat didn't really have a part in it, however, as she was on stage. *Ms Lee's daughter Daisy is played by Jade-Lianna Peters who voices Kai-Lan on the Nickelodeon show Ni Hao Kai-Lan . *Ms. Lee says that Angelina Jolie tried to adopt her daughter. This may be a reference to Jolie adopting babies from Africa and Asia. *Robbie's fortune sticks to his finger when he tries to set it down and he has to shake it off. It is unknown whether this is a blooper or not. Quotes Tori: '''Love me? Love me now? Yeah you do. Come on, give Tori a squeeze. '''Beck: (reading his fortune) All your wishes will soon come true. Sweet. Robbie: (reading his fortune) Your life will be filled with disappointment. Of course... Mrs. Lee: '''MORE power! '''Mrs Lee: He's so handsome. Like a pretty pony Beck. Robbie: I use male makeup! Tori: '''You know he's Sinjin only trying to make your play better. '''Jade: So? Tori: '''So now he's got pee running down his leg! '''Jade: '''I am not responsible for Sinjin's bladder control or lack of it. '''Robbie: It's called a bar mitzvah! I'm not a girl! Besides, I already spent the last of the money on leather pants and male makeup. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 116 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Episodes about Jade Category:Episodes about Tori